To Save a Life
by CrystalOokamiWolf
Summary: A new enemy rises along with new friends and monstrous creatures. Sly and his gang went off to save Carmelita who was fox napped by a monstrous thing and it's owner. What would happen? Read and Find out!
1. Prologue

.:Epilogue:.

Deep in the woods a baby cry can be heard a woman dressed in a cloak ran through the woods holding a bundle of cloth with a baby inside. She tripped and landed in mud she hugged the baby close as she laid there coughing uncontrollably. Her ears perked up as she sat up and hid behind a tree as two small robots flew by looking like cameras they flew looking around for something. The woman hid quietly and tried to keep her baby quiet as will. But a snap was heard as she turned her head to see two biddy red eyes glaring at her. The eyes belong to a huge dog like creature snarling at her it almost looked like a hellhound. It stepped forward to her til a loud yell was heard, "HALT!" A tall man walked up in a lab coat going to the woman, "You thought you could escaped me?" he said in a sneer. "The pup shall be mine. And you… As for you. You'll be a meal to my pets" The woman looked up at him eyes wide and filled with tears. "NO! PLEASE NO!" She yelled she tried to back away til she bumped into another dog like monster. As she looked up it snapped at her grabbing her. The woman screamed as the man took her baby and looked at the little cub as the other hellhound lunged at the woman with more screams coming from her. The man grinned evilly "You'll make a fine experiment" he as he started walking off.


	2. Chapter 1: Trade Off

Sorry for the last chapter ^^; I get the word Epilogue and Prologue mixed up. I didn't realized it till my friend said something and I have no clue on how to change it. So yeah. But Here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy~

Chapter 1: Trade Off

"Get back here Cooper!" A female vixen police officer yelled at the retreating form of her target. "Aw, Carm; where's the fun in that?" The raccoon grinned as he jumped up and landed effortlessly on a clothesline and ran. The vixen growled and jumped across the gap to the closest building to her. She pointed her shock pistol at the runaway raccoon and fired a burst at him. The raccoon of course dodged the projectiles with ease as he got to the other vixen again growled in frustration as she chased after him. "Why do you criminals always run?" She shouted, firing more blasts at the raccoon. The fleeing thief again dodged and turned his head back at her with a jocular grin plastered on his masked face. The vixen glared hatefully at him as he leapt down from the building and began sprinting to meet up with a blue van that awaited him, engine rumbling and back doors opened wide. The Vixen followed suit and with a burst of furious, desperate speed, jumped and landed neatly in front of the criminal, blocking him from his escape."Gotcha!" she smiled triumphantly, pointing her stun gun at him. The raccoon just stood there leaning on his cane, a childish and carefree smirk on his lips."It looks like you do Carmelita. But for how long?" He asked in a voice like oiled vixen blinked at the suave tone but glared coldly. "Put your hands in the air Cooper!" she barked sharply. The raccoon just raised an eyebrow and sauntered closer to her. Carmelita tensed, pistol raised, a determined glare in her eyes as she stood ready for whatever trick the thief had up his sleeves. A certain turtle and hippo duo nervously watched the proceeding events from within the the interior of the vehicle, a small green face with a pair of large glasses poked out the doors. "Sly come on! We gotta go! This is no time for your schoolgirl crush!" A nasally voice yelled. The police officer's eyes left those of the thief and she turned to look, momentarily distracted by the new outburst. The shock pistol in her hands no longer pointed at the Raccoon's body."I'm sorry my Carmelita; but duty calls." He said mischievously. Taking advantage of the Cop's distraction he leaned over and kissed Carmelita on the cheek. As the vixen stood stunned and dreamy, a furious blush spread across her face, Sly gave a single longing sigh and hopped into the waiting Hippo sped off along the night street, engine roaring and tires screeching, away from the site of their latest was several moments before Carmelita shook her head, clear of the girlish spell that had enraptured her at the raccoon's kiss, and whirled around to where the van had been."COOOOPER!" She screamed in humiliated rage, stomping a boot on the ground. Sly watched from the mirror, smiling to himself as he thought 'Oh Carm. You're so lovely when you're angry.' he chuckled as he looked at the object that had been the target of the Cooper Gang tonight. From within the pouch strapped to his thigh, the thief pulled out a small black sphere roughly the size of his clenched fist. The obsidian colored surface was very shiny and seemed to almost glow with an inner light. Sly picked it up and looked at the orb. "Okay Bentley, remind me again why we had to steal this?" he asked. "Someone contacted me via ThiefNet, offering to pay several thousand if we could steal it and bring it to him. What the heck he wants it for, I don't know, and I'm not sure I even want to know. But he goes by 'Dr. Roe', whatever that means." Bentley explained. Sly blinked. "What would a Doctor want with this piece of junk?" Sly asked confused, the orb was wholly unremarkable in any way but for the strange glow. He shrugged off the question. "Okay, when do we give this thing to this Roe guy?" Sly turtle looked at his watch. "I have to contact him first, to let him know that we have it." Bentley explained. Sly nodded his understanding. Sly Bentley and the hippo soon reached the Safe House as they all walked in. The hippo yawned as he walked to the couch, "The Murray is exhausted. I shall go over here and rest a bit" the hippo, Murray said. "Ok buddy" Sly said smiling as Bentley went to a computer and started typing down on it. Sly went to him and looked over his shoulder as Bentley and Dr. Roe spoke through IM on Thief Net. Bentley blinked when he read that Dr. Roe was actually in town and would pick up the orb in an alley way by midnight if late they don't get the money. He looked at the time and gulped and started to panic a bit at what time it was. It was already 11:58 PM there was only two minutes to get there!. Sly already had the orb and ran out climbing up a pipe to the roof. Bentley came over the binocucom "Sly hurry! I already marked on your locator where Dr. Roe is waiting for you. You've got to get there on time!" the panicked turtle shouted.

"Ow! Bentley, that's my ear, I need it to hear things! And don't worry I'll get there in time, the fastest route I know are the roof tops. I'll be there before you know it!" Sly said sprinting off along the buildings."Sorry Sly, this is a huge opportunity for us. And be careful Carmelita may be out on patrolling the town." Bentley warned. "Watch out for any cops that might be in the area, and get to that alleyway." "Got it under control Bentley" Sly said before turning off his binocucom. Sly ran through the roof tops and running along ropes and spire jumping on points to get across to the next building. He stopped on a point looking down seeing the Carmelita walking around with her stun gun pointed. Sly grinned a bit watching her for a sec before jumping off again. He looked at the time to see it is 11:59. He picked up his pace getting to the ally way. He looked around before jumping down into the ally. He looked around again looking for Dr. Roe. A heavy voice came out of the shadows along with a hideous growling sound. "Are you the Cooper Gang?" the voice asked. The voice was smooth and dry, virtually emotionless. Sly shivered a bit. "Depends, are you Dr. Roe?" Sly asked back. A dark chuckle was heard as a tall dark figure stepped out of the shadows. It was tall man in a lab coat. He was a black bear of some sort with white markings. No, bears didn't have tails or those kinds of markings. The man was a Tasmanian devil, and a scary one at that. Behind him hovered a pair of glowing red eyes in the dark; the awful growl obviously belonged to the same thing as the eyes. Even as Sly watched, the bloody red orbs narrowed and the growl intensified to a monstrous snarl."Hush!" The Tasmanian devil whipped around and hissed at the beast behind him. The creature quieted but still glared at Sly. "I'm ever so sorry about that. My pet isn't used to…Company, yet." He said with an unwholesome grin. "Uh, yeah, it's fine." But it most certainly was not. "So you're Dr. Roe?" Sly asked. The Tasmanian devil nodded. "Yes, yes I am Dr. Roe. Sorry for not introducing myself properly" Roe stated in an academic tone. Sly just nodded. "So, you have the Item I have requested?" Dr. Roe asked. Sly again nodded as he pulled out the orb."Yeah here it is." Sly said showing it to him; the orb seemed to emit a disconcerting light around it, even within the dark of the alley. "Good, good, that is exactly what I came for, and I believe this, is what you want?" Dr. Roe held up a bag full of coins. Even in the dark, Sly could tell there was a lot of money in that sack. Sly smirked a bit and handed the Doctor the orb as the doc handed him the money. Sly was impressed. "Well. I must be on my way. It has been a monumental pleasure to have collaborated with you in this endeavor. Perhaps sometime I may acquire your services again?" Dr. Roe asked. "Sure. If this is how you pay I'd say we would be more than happy to help you again." Sly said, adjusting his blue cap on his . Roe nodded, "Excellent. Then I eagerly await our next meeting." And with that Dr. Roe turned and disappeared into the alleyway. The creature lagged behind, watching Sly with its baleful gaze before melting into the shadows after the mysterious doctor. Sly looked at it where it had been before, another shiver running down his spine. He shook his head and jumped on a pipe and climbed up to the roof before disappearing into the night.

Big Thanks to Rising Bashir for being a Beta for me to get this chapter fixed. X3

Sly Cooper and all others related copyright to Sucker Punch

Other Characters such as Dr. Roe and the creatures belongs to Me.

Enjoy!


End file.
